1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel inlet structure for a personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel inlet structure including a fuel fill tube, with a fuel filler cap restrained by of a chain interconnecting the fuel filler cap and the fuel fill tube, to prevent loss of the fuel filler cap or damage to the personal watercraft during fuel filling service.
2. Description of the Background Art
One fuel inlet structure for a personal watercraft is known wherein a chain is attached to a fuel fill tube, and connects the fill tube to a cap provided for closing up an open end of the fuel fill tube. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2000-53091 has this type of connection.
FIG. 9 of the present application is copied from FIG. 1 of the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-53091, for purposes of explanation of this published reference.
According to the conventional prior art fuel filler structure 100 for a personal watercraft illustrated in FIG. 9, an opening 102 is perforated in a deck 101 to receive fuel and direct it to the appropriate storage receptacle on the watercraft. A fuel fill tube 105 having a fuel filler neck 104 fits into the opening 102, with a gasket 103 interposed therebetween. A fill cap 107 is also provided for closing up the top of the fuel filler neck 104, and another gasket 108 forms a seal between the fill cap 107 and the filler neck 104.
A chain 106 extends from the fuel fill tube 105, as shown, and the chain can be attached to the fill cap 107. The known fuel filler structure 100 for a personal watercraft shown in FIG. 9 prevents of the fill cap 107 from dropping into water upon fueling, since the fill cap 107 is physically connected to the fill tube 105 by the chain 106.
With the known fuel filler structure for a personal watercraft described above, when the fill cap is suspended on the fuel fill tube by the chain, the chain sometimes impacts on the fuel fill tube or on a member around the deck and damages the fuel filler or the deck.
Further, when the chain impacts on the fuel filler or a member around the deck, the chain itself may be damaged, which shortens the life of the chain.
Although the known filler structures are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art a fuel filler structure for a personal watercraft in which the fuel filler structure can prevent damage to a fuel fill tube or a deck, and can minimize the risk that a chain will cause damage to a fill tube or to the deck of the watercraft.